


Possessive Lover

by Kagamichin



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:45:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagamichin/pseuds/Kagamichin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trafalgar Law was his possession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessive Lover

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: My first fanfic KLaw translated! And there're more coming soon! ^^  
> A special thanks to kookycoon (/dot) live journal (/dot) com who helped me a lot correcting all the freaking mistakes. Thank you dear, without you I would never do it!
> 
> Side-story: Opportunistic Lover (http://archiveofourown.org/works/580970)

  **Possessive Lover**

The bell indicating the changing of classrooms rang and little by little the students had started to go out of their rooms quickly to proceed to another one and had two more hours of classes.

In the middle of changing classrooms, some students went to the bathroom fast, and it was to this place that a spiky redhead boy was going. He had a feral gaze in his golden eyes; he seemed like the evilest looking guy in the school.

His uniform was a mess, one side of the shirt was pulled out, the casual dark pants were decorated with a brilliant silver studded belt, his tie was slack around his neck, and he wore sneakers on his feet. Eustass Kid didn't give free smiles, nor friendly glance. He just wanted to arrive at his destination soon. When he finally did, he sneaked in quietly, almost without making any noise.

The bathroom seemed to be empty. However, low moans echoed from the back, in the last stall. Kid walked there as quietly as he had entered the bathroom. He had stayed there immobile in front of the stall's door when he heard Luffy's voice. Luffy was in his first year of high school, whom in Kid's opinion was a silly, dumb brat since he was always giving smiles here and there every single minute to everyone who crossed his way; not to mention, he wasn't even that intelligent.

This last thought about the boy became more solid in Kid's mind when he heard his voice once again, and this time moaning the name of Trafalgar Law, who was a lovely and sarcastic dark-skinned boy with intense gray eyes, who was also in the third year of high school as Kid himself was. Trafalgar Law was nothing more than the redhead's casual sex partner, but Kid thought vehemently that the dark haired belonged to him; he was his possession. Law didn't seem to share the same thought though.

Kid felt his jaw tighten and his fists clench. His short and dark painted nails almost pierced the light skin.

"This idiot can excel anyone in stupidity." Eustass remembered very clearly that he "politely" warned the brat to stay away from Trafalgar. However, it seemed that he would need to be more concise with that scatterbrain.

Kid would never admit it, but he felt jealous, an unbridled jealousy for Law. He could camouflage all and any feelings very well because, with the exception of the grayish eyed boy, nobody could guess his attitudes. Eustass Kid was an impenetrable wall for those around him.

And then came the moment that was the end of the fuse. Kid heard his brunette moaning. It was the end of the almost nonexistent patience of the redhead. With a sharp and strong kick, Kid slammed the door. The noise echoed in the bathroom, and then everything became silent. As soon the door's bolt unlocked, and it was opened, the boy called Luffy got out with his head bent down, embarrassed, with all his clothes and hair messed up, lips were swollen, and Kid could smell Law's fragrance ingrained in the boy when he passed by, practically running from him.

Kid only watched angrily as the other boy went out of the bathroom, and then he looked to Law, who had a smile on the corner of his inviting lips. They stayed there for a short while only looking each other in the eyes, and then Law's voice filled the emptiness of the place.

\- You're late again, Eustass-ya. I had to drag the boy here alone… - he told him, acting as if it wasn't important – Next time we will wait for you.

\- Shut up, Trafalgar! – shouted Kid. Kid's features were far from friendly, but just then the dark-haired the dark-haired made a provocative sign for the other and Kid came closer with a mischievous smile forming on his lips. He immediately came into the stall, closing the door loudly behind him.

Outside, only moans could be heard. Kid knew that if any student passed by there, they would recognize both voices, but he really didn't care about it. Now, the boy just needed to be sure that Trafalgar Law was his and only he could take the other to the heavens. Trafalgar Law was his possession of body and soul.


End file.
